


Brief Encounter

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Pegasus Culture, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So explain to me how it is that you all came to be in this state," Dr Weir asked, and Rodney could tell that it took all of her extensive diplomatic skills not to point and laugh wildly. She was decent enough not to keep looking at them in their forced indecency, but Rodney still felt, well, naked.</p><p>"The Yurians believe one's body is a temple," Teyla supplied helpfully, She looked completely unruffled, her toned, perfect body at ease, a testament to that fact. If Rodney weren't stuck on a certain electric-haired, irrepressible fly-boy, he would have a hard time looking <i>her</i> in the eye as well. He did look long enough to know she was cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written 11/07/2005 for [](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**sga_flashfic** 's Debriefing challenge. I do so love a double meaning.

They made it through the gate after their mission fizzled without any problem, the jumper landing as smoothly as the monorail at Disneyworld, one of Rodney’s least favorite places on Earth. Still, they made no motion to get out.

Lt. Ford used the intercom to ask them to clear the gateroom. “No, it’s nothing dangerous. Just embarrassing.” They’d already turned off the monitors.

“We’re _fine_ , Doctor,” Rodney had said, annoyed. It had been a very long day, and all he wanted was to get back to his room. “We’d just prefer not to have an audience.”

Elizabeth took him at his word, and told everyone to give them some space. However, she didn’t leave herself. She insisted on coming in with them, wanting to see in person that they were all right. Luckily, she acquiesced when it was requested she not bring in the medical team.

"So explain to me how it is that you all came to be in this state," Dr Weir asked, and Rodney could tell that it took all of her extensive diplomatic skills not to point and laugh wildly. She was decent enough not to keep looking at them in their forced indecency, but Rodney still felt, well, naked.

"The Yurians believe one's body is a temple," Teyla supplied helpfully, She looked completely unruffled, her toned, perfect body at ease, a testament to that fact. If Rodney weren't stuck on a certain electric-haired, irrepressible fly-boy, he would have a hard time looking _her_ in the eye as well. He did look long enough to know she was cold.

And God, Major Sheppard's hair. The only thing still dressed, so to speak, because nature alone didn't make it stand at attention that way. It almost made _Rodney_ stand at attention (so to speak). Not so much the hair on his head, but the soft looking, dark swirls on his chest, and the thick trail that led from his lean, shadowed abdomen to his – Rodney really needed to get a hold of himself

Yeah, he'd do that. Well, only if John didn't let him get a hold of _him_ ,which all signs told Rodney he would.

“And that means…” Elizabeth prodded them for more information.

“Any thing that covers it is seen as a sacrilege.” Ford piped up. His gaze kept straying in Teyla’s direction. It didn’t seem to bother her as much as it flustered Ford.

“Almost all of their technology is geared to give protection from the elements so clothing won’t be necessary.” Major Sheppard said.

“Well, except for the 'defabricator' ray,” Rodney added. It was just like something out of Doctor Who. Completely ridiculous.

“Something like the Go’a’uld staff weapon?” Elizabeth wondered, aghast.

Rodney shuddered, remembering. “No, thank God. This just dissolved our clothes.”

“He was a lot more upset about it when it happened,” John had to put in. ‘Our boy here is a little bashful.” Bashful? Not so much. But definitely nonplussed when John started looking at him like he was dinner, and John had been starving.

“I am _not_ ‘your boy’. And at least I’m not a freaking exhibitionist like you are.” Actually, he probably _was_ John’s boy, but Elizabeth didn’t need to know it. Elizabeth also didn’t need to know the way Major Sheppard had been strutting, on display like a bird with crazy plumage and way too much attitude.

"A temple, yes." Elizabeth repeated agreeably. "But that doesn't explain why you’re all still… " she gestured towards them, her fine-boned hands flailing in a way that Rodney never before now had known meant "I sent my best team on a simple diplomatic trade mission, and they came back tradeless, and more importantly, naked."

It reminded him of a deaf girlfriend he’d had back in school. He wondered inanely where Stacy was now. She'd always been after him to get out of his comfort zone. Boy, had he ever.

As it turned out, what she’d meant was she wanted him to let her fuck him up the ass with her strap-on, something he’d been surprised to enjoy so much when he finally gave in. Rodney shook the thought from his head (and the one that followed where he and John--). This was definitely not the time for it.

“There’s some kind of force field, too.” Ford said. “That’s why the blankets won’t stay up.” It was like each of them had an invisible bubble around them, rippling and wiggling, and causing their make-shift coverings to fall off of them every few seconds.

“Yes, but it’s not completely impervious, like that protective shield I tried,” Rodney said. “It just won’t let any kind of fabric through.”

“See?” John demonstrated oh-so-helpfully, by poking Rodney on the arm. He was enjoying this far too much. “Now you try it.”

“That’s okay. I’ll pass,” she said.

“My easily bruised, and frankly more than irritated, flesh thanks you.” Rodney said.

“How long is this supposed to last?” Elizabeth sighed. “None of you are much use this way. I can’t exactly send you on missions”

“It should wear off by tomorrow,” Rodney told her. “At least that’s what they said.”

He and John just looked at each other, as if daring the other to tell her the whole story. _“There is no shame, only joy in what you have been given. It is hoped that during the time of uncovering, you will learn to share your true selves.”_

It was difficult, but Rodney -- mostly -- kept his gaze at eye level. The blanket loosely draped around Major Sheppard helped. Some. His memory still supplied the missing information, and besides, it kept slipping. They all did.

“I certainly hope so. All right, you’ve got 24 hours down time, then we’ll reassess. I assume you all don’t plan to _stay_ in here the whole time.”

“I’d prefer not to.” Ford agreed.

“Yes, well, I’d prefer not to be ogled by all of Atlantis,” Rodney groused.

“I don’t think you need to concern yourself with _all_ of Atlantis, Rodney,” John protested. Rodney wondered if his implied “ _I’ll_ be doing the ogling, thank you very much” was as clear to everyone else as it was to him.

In the end, the plan Dr Weir came up with was a reasonable compromise. A handful of people held onto the ends of bed sheets surrounded the four of them, walking them to their living quarters. It was a good enough cover.

The first thing Rodney did when he was finally safe in his room was to adjust the temperature. Normally, he tended to be warm, but he didn’t usually go around naked. A few degrees higher, and he was comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he was going to get.

The next thing he did was to let go of the blanket. Honestly, he thought more about his state of undress trying to keep the damn thing on than he did if he just ignored the situation. Anyway, he hoped that he’d soon have company to make the situation worthwhile.

Apparently not soon enough for his liking. He was happily sprawled out on his bed, thinking about naked John, something he enjoyed seeing as much as possible in his head. It hadn’t happened for real before today, but he was pretty sure it was going to be a regular – he couldn’t say common – occurrence.

Rodney’s eyes were closed, hand stroking slowly over his body—taking his time getting to his already swelling cock—when he heard the door open. He knew who it was. There was no need to stop.

“What took you so long?” Rodney asked.

“I had to wait for the hallway to clear. Jesus, Rodney. You look…” his voice trailed off.

Rodney opened his eyes to find John standing in the doorway, eyes dark, a full body flush coloring his interest. It made Rodney blush in return. Not with his usual embarrassment, but with the knowledge that John wanted him just as much as he wanted John. Before today he’d only speculated on the possibility his feelings might be met. He hadn’t dared to do anything about it.

“What, John? Tell me. You’re expecting me to say something self-deprecating, aren’t you?” His hand moved down to stroke his erection, and he could hear John’s indrawn breath. “I won’t, though. Because I saw you, John. I saw how much you wanted me.”

“Amazing. You look amazing. That’s what I was going to say.” He came closer, slowly reaching out for Rodney. “Of course I want you. But it’s not because I saw you naked.”

“It’s not?” Rodney sat up. Much as he tried for nonchalance, it was a losing concern. He couldn’t quite continue what he’d been doing, not and give John his full attention.

“Nah, that was just an added bonus.” He laughed. “But I fully plan to enjoy the view.”

“You do?” Jesus, as his grandmother would say, it felt like Rodney’d been hit by the Stupid truck. All he could do was grin up at John.

“Yep. So keep on doing what you were doing.” He moved within touching distance of Rodney, but didn’t make a move to help. Sadistic bastard.

“While you just stand there – looking like _that_? That’s hardly fair.” But frustratingly, he found himself obeying John, his hands going back to work, one on a nipple, the other moving slowly up and down his cock. He told himself it was just because he _wanted_ to do that anyway. Still, he forced a complaint. “I’ve been waiting all this time for you to touch me.”

John considered this for a moment. “Well, they do say your body is a temple. Maybe I should worship it.” With that, he sank to his knees in front of Rodney.

“A little sacrifice _would_ go a long way.” Rodney said, before John’s mouth on his cock reduced him to whimpers. Man, he loved bizarre alien cultures, and their backwards superstitions, especially when it got him John Sheppard, naked and eager in his bed.

And damn, John knew what he was doing. He sucked Rodney with just enough heat and pressure, and more than enough enthusiasm. All in all, Rodney thought as he came down John’s throat, It was a religious experience.  



End file.
